


холод придумали продавцы пуховиков

by captain____nemo



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Night, Not Beta Read, Winter, captain roaming, there is an aesthetic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain____nemo/pseuds/captain____nemo
Summary: выхожу на улицу в одной пижамекто-то из моей кровной или духовной семьи трёт глаза, зевая, выглядывает за мной «иди домой, ты замёрзнешь»«холод придумали продавцы пуховиков» — уставляюсь на звёзды
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	холод придумали продавцы пуховиков

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetflower_dl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/gifts).



Дверь скрипит и тихо, и слишком громко. Свет не включаю.  
Встряхиваю плечами, смотрю на бетонную плитку. Никогда не было мне ясно, как именно она называется — плитка и плитка, а не похожа же. Она обычно не такая.  
Ставлю ногу в носке. Холодная. Щурю глаза. Снег светел, хотя и темно. Где мои очки?..  
Отхожу от двери, осторожно её закрываю.  
Вдыхаю воздух, мороз жжётся на губах, языке, зубах, в глотке, в лёгких. Молчу, не двигаюсь с мгновение. Двигаю плечами, медленно выдыхаю облачко тёплого пара. Ёжусь. Пижама мало спасает.  
Улыбаюсь.  
Нестрашно.  
Веду ногой по камню. На носках иду в огород, в цветники. Здесь нешироко, но дышится проще. Яблоня беспомощно и сонно под лёгким ветром шевелит краями веток, как пальцами сквозь дремоту. Что бы ей снилось? Осторожно касаюсь коры. Иней. Улыбаюсь. _Тебя поцеловать охота_ , _а не стану_ , думаю, _запугала меня_.  
Нос чешу, перетаптываюсь.  
Смотрю на теплицы, не иду к ним — в одной пауки, боязно, в другую в жизни не войду — раньше не довелось, а теперь мне лишь любопытно, правда ли я смогу. У меня много впереди.  
Гляжу бане в окна, как в тёмные глаза. Она, светлая, под небом, как… задумываюсь…  
Щёлкает на веранде свет, — знаю, что трёт глаза и зевает, — открывается дверь. Реагирую, но оглядываюсь не сразу.  
«Ты где?»  
Свищу в две ноты, как свищу псам, но тише. Улыбаюсь. Если это глупо, то не менее радостно.  
«Иди домой! — молчу в ответ, — Замёрзнешь, Дмитрий ты Фёдорович!»  
« _Холод придумали продавцы пуховиков_ », — нараспев.  
Слышу вздох, знаю — качает головой. «Тогда долго не стой».  
Пожимаю плечами. Поднимаю голову.  
Смотрю на  
звёзды.


End file.
